1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric apparatus and more particularly to an electric apparatus capable of stopping operation automatically at the time of restoration from an electric failure and consequent stop of operation which occur during the supply of electric power to a power supply circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, such a conventional electric apparatus as a drying machine (not shown) is large-sized so as to permit drying of a lot of washing at a time. The interior size of the drying machine is suitable for entry of a child therein.
While such an electric apparatus is in operation, the interior thereof is closed with a lid which is locked.
However, when the drying machine is not in use, with a power supply circuit thereof turned OFF, the lid can be opened and closed, so that a child can open the lid and get in the interior of the drying machine to play hide-and-seek.
When the power supply circuit of such an electric apparatus is OFF, even if a child gets in the interior thereof, it is possible for the child to open and close the lid from the inside, with no likelihood of the child being confined.
However, upon occurrence of a trouble such as electric failure during operation of a conventional electric apparatus such as a drying machine for example, the operation is stopped with the power supply circuit thereof kept ON and the lid is unlocked and can be opened and closed. Thus, a child can open the lid of the drying machine and get in the interior of the machine to play.
When a child is playing inside the drying machine which is OFF due to power failure for example, if the supply of electric power is restored, the lid will be closed and locked and the operation of the drying machine will be resumed because the power supply circuit of the machine remains ON, with the result that the child playing inside is confined. This is very dangerous.